meerkatskalaharifandomcom-20200214-history
Baobab Meerkat Group
The Baobab Meerkat Group is a group of meerkats first seen in December 2007 founded by 4 Whiskers females and 3 wild males. Hawkeye established dominance over her litter mate Cruise with wild male Al Pacino who lost dominance to Al Capone. After a temporary group split, Cruise took dominance away from Hawkeye but Hawkeye regained dominance again. The Baobab have been growing large because both founding females brought up their litters through. Baobab have grown to 40-strong group with over 50 individuals making it one of the fastest growing groups. A group split of the Baobab group occured in January 2010 with 8 members founding Urukhai group which was in existence for only a month before reuniting with the main group. Hawkeye was the dominant female until her death in April 2010, leaving her sister Cruise finally in charge of the group. The Dominant Meerkat Pair When Baobab founded Hawkeye and Cruise were the oldest of the four founding females, though Hawkeye took dominant female position. Al Pacino established male dominance for only a short while before losing dominance to Al Capone. Al Capone held on to dominance since then. After a temporary first group split, Cruise took dominance from Hawkeye but was barely dominant for a whole month before Hawkeye took back dominance. Hawkeye and Al Capone remained the dominant pair of the group through out. In January 2010 eight members led by Cruise and Al Catraz founded Urukhai group which reunited with Baobab. Hawkeye and Al Capone established full dominance again. Hawkeye died on April 1,2009, leaving her sister Cruise as the dominant female. All Known Meerkats Of This Group Hawkeye (VWF072) Cruise (VWF075) Petra (VWF083) Cheetara (VWF103) Al Capone (VBBM001) Al Pacino (VBBM002) Al Catraz (VBBM003) Mumbulu (VBBM004) Kiango (VBBF005) Kiboko (VBBM006) Njovu (VBBF007) Zikomo (VBBF008) Kaya Mawa (VBBF009) Jason Bourne (VBBM010) Scorpion King (VBBM011) She-Ra (VBBF012) Moby (VBBM013) Honey (VBBF014) Porcelain (VBBF015) VBBP016 VBBP017 Snap (VBBF018) Crackle (VBBM019) Pop (VBBF020) Coco (VBBF021) Toni (VBBM022) Fatty Mc Fatty (VBBM023) VBBP024 Crusty (VBBM025) Clapstastic (VBBF026) Herpasaurus (VBBF027) VBBP028 VBBP029 VBBP030 VBBP031 VBBP032 VBBP033 VBBP034 Shenanigan (VBBF035) VBBP036 VBBP037 VBBP038 Akiko (VBBF039) Leptis Magna (VBBF040) Lionel (VBBM041) Bumpy (VBBM042) Spam (VBBF043) Lanky Dave (VBBM044) Spatula (VBBF045) Nipplescratcher (VBBF046) VBBP047 VBBP048 VBBP049 Buck (VBBM050) So-Leks (VBBM051) Spitz (VBBM052) Mum (VBBF053) VBBP054 VBBP055 VBBP056 VBBP057 VBBP058 VBBP059 VBBP060 VBBP061 Members As Of March 2010 Hawkeye (VWF072) (Dominant female) Cruise (VWF075) Al Capone (VBBM001) Kiango (VBBF005) Njovu (VBBF007) Zikomo (VBBF008) Kaya Mawa (VBBF009) She-Ra (VBBF012) Honey (VBBF014) Porcelain (VBBF015) Snap (VBBF018) Pop (VBBF020) Coco (VBBF021) VBBF024 Claptastic (VBBF026) Herpasaurus (VBBF027) Shenanigan (VBBF035) Akiko (VBBF039) Leptis Magna (VBBF040) Spam (VBBF043) Spatula (VBBF045) Nipplescratcher (VBBF046) Mum (VBBF053) Al Capone (VBBM001) (Dominant male) Al Pacino (VBBM002) Mumbulu (VBBM004) Kiboko (VBBM006) Jason Bourne (VBBM010) Scorpion King (VBBM011) Moby (VBBM013) Crackle (VBBM019) Toni (VBBM022) Fatty Mc Fatty (VBBM023) Crusty (VBBM025) Lionel (VBBM041) Bumpy (VBBM042) Lanky Dave (VBBM044) VBBM048 Buck (VBBM050) So-Leks (VBBM051) Spitz (VBBM052) VBBP016 VBBP017 VBBP028 VBBP029 VBBP030 VBBP031 VBBP032 VBBP033 VBBP034 VBBP036 VBBP037 VBBP038 VBBP047(Kiango's pup) VBBP049(Kiango's pup) VBBP054(She-Ra's pup) VBBP055(She-Ra's pup) VBBP056(She-Ra's pup) VBBP057 VBBP058* VBBP059 VBBP060 VBBP061 Members As Of April 2010 There are 31 members in Baobab group as of April 2010. Cruise (VWF075) (Dominant female) Al Capone (VBBM001) (Dominant male) Mumbulu (VBBM004) Kiboko (VBBM006) Zikomo (VBBF008) Jason Bourne (VBBM010) Scorion King (VBBM011) She-Ra (VBBF012) Moby (VBBM013) Honey (VBBF014) Porcelain (VBBF015) Crackle (VBBM019) Toni (VBBM022) Fatty Mc Fatty (VBBM023) Crusty (VBBM025) Herpasaurus (VBBF027) Shenanigan (VBBF035) Akiko (VBBF039) Leptis Magna (VBBF040) Lionel (VBBM041) Bumpy (VBBM042) Spam (VBBF043) Lanky Dave (VBBM044) Spatula (VBBF045) Nipplescratcher (VBBF046) Buck (VBBM050) Mum (VBBF053) VBBP059 VBBP060 VBBP061 Established Territory Baobab currently hold a territory around Big Dune, North of Aztecs and Van Helsing groups, South of Moomins. 'Baobab History' *December 2007:Baobab is founded. Hawkeye(VWF072) and Al Pacino(VBBM002) establish dominance. *January 2008: Hawkeye gives birth to Mumbulu,Kiango,Njovu,Kiboko,Zikomo and Kaya Mawa. *April 2008: Cruise gives birth to Jason Bourne,Scorpion King and She-Ra. Hawkeye gives birth to Moby,Honey,Porcelain,VBBP016 and VBBP017. *July 2008: A group split. The two groups reunite. Hawkeye aborted a litter. Cruise takes dominance. *September 2008: Cruise gives birth to Snap,Pop,Crackle,Coco and Toni. Cruise loses dominance,Hawkeye takes back dominance. *November 2008: Hawkeye gives birth to Fatty Mc Fatty and VBBP024 *February 2009: Cruise gives birth to Crusty,Claptastic and Herpasaurus. *March 2009: Al Capone takes dominance from Al Pacino. *May 2009: Hawkeye gives birth to VBBP034,Shenanigan,VBBP36,VBBP037 and VBBP038. All still alive *September 2009: Hawkeye gives birth to Akiko,Lionel,Bumpy and Leptis Magna. Njovu is last seen. *October 2009: Cruise gives birth to Spam,Spatula,Lanky Dave and Nipplescratcher. Kiango gives birth to VBBP047 and VBBP049. *December:No group encounters. *January 2010: 9 members leave the group and found Urukhai group. *February 2010: Urukhai members rejoin Baobab. Al Catraz leaves the group. *April 2010: Hawkeye died/last seen. Cruise takes dominance. Kiango,Snap,Pop,Coco,Claptastic,So-Leks,Spitz and VBBP058 are last seen. Founding Groups Urukhai Meerkat Group was founded in January 2010 by 8 Baobab females(Cruise,Pop,Snap,Porcelain,Kiango,She-Ra,Coco and Honey) with one Baobab male(Al Catraz). The group reunited with Baobab in February 2010. Category:Meerkat Groups